


Cold Fingers, Warm Drinks

by mrvanillamilkshake



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, possible lead up to a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrvanillamilkshake/pseuds/mrvanillamilkshake
Summary: Angie has car troubles, asks Peggy for help, eventaully they meet for drinks and fall in love.





	

Cold. Cold. Cold. Was all Peggy could think currently. She had forgotten her gloves at her apartment, her fingers felt like icicles. 

She sighed in relief reaching her car, immediately turning on the heat on full blast once inside the vehicle. 

“I hate winter,” She said to herself, leaning back in her seat, trying to get the feeling back into her fingers. 

TAP, TAP, TAP

Peggy was jolted from her thoughts as someone tapped against the window of her car. Peggy rolled down her window timidly, not yet ready to feel the chill of the icy air. 

“Erm, may I help you?” She asked to what she made out to be a young woman, bundled with scarves, a beanie hat, and a giant winter jacket.

“Hi, yes. Sorry to inconvenience you,” The woman began to say, shivering between almost every word. “But my car won't turn on, the battery must be dead. So, if you don't mind, could you help jump my car?” 

Peggy chewed on her lower lip. Most situations, Peggy wouldn't mind helping random, however cute, strangers start up their car. Only this time it was nearly below zero degrees, and being in the cold was the last thing Peggy wanted to do again. Quickly making up her mind, Peggy nodded her head. “Of course I don't mind. Where are you parked at?”

“Across the lot,” She shivered.

“Why don't you come in here and we can ride over. I hate to see you run back over in this weather.”

“You wouldn't mind? It isn't too far over.”

“Not at all, come in,” Peggy rolled up her window as the woman ran to the passenger side. 

As the other woman settled in, sighing happily as the warm of Peggy’s car warmed her up. “I'm Angie,” she stuck out her hand, still in her mitten, for Peggy to shake. 

Peggy laughed softly, “I'm Peggy,” she took Angie’s mitten clad hand in hers, shaking hands gently. “So where did you park?”

Angie guided Peggy to her car. Finally there, Peggy turned off her car engine and they both stepped out of the car, back into the blistering cold. Peggy walked to the trunk, and dug around for her cables. 

“Angie, if you don't mind, could you pop open the hood of the cars?” Peggy asked, still digging around for the cables.

“Sure thing, English.”

In a matter of a few minutes, Peggy successfully retrieved the jumper cables, and Angie had both hoods of the cars opened up. Not too longer after getting the cables hooked up, Angie’s car roared soundly as the engine came back to life. Angie ran out of her own car, flinging herself onto Peggy. 

“Peggy, you are absolutely a life saver. I can't thank you enough!” 

Peggy laughed, not at all expecting a hug from Angie. “Oh, it wasn't a problem at all.”

“I have to repay you some way,” Angie insisted “Let me buy you a drink to warm you up since I had made you stand in the freezing cold with me. You like coffee? Tea? Whatever it is, it's on me.”

“Angie, I possibly couldn't,” Peggy shook her head.

“C’mon, English. It's on me, please?” Angie batted her eyes in a way Peggy could not resist saying no to, despite only just meeting. 

“Alright, I'll go,” Peggy obliged, smiling at the excited grin forming on Angie’s face.

“Perfect, it's a date! Follow me, I know of the coziest little places in town. You'll love it,” Angie said, and just like that Angie headed to her car, ready to lead Peggy to the restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll get the next part up hopefully sometime this week. Leave a kudos/comment letting me know what you thought so far. Thanks!


End file.
